Dermothera
by Ecto-RPer
Summary: AU(Not exactly AU, just where there's a school for american kids) idea of Harry Potter. Set up in Dermothera(American school for magic) with OCs and such. Originally posted by me on Wattpad, which will receive earlier updates.


Hayden Rox was not particularly in the mood to do this sort of work. His head teacher, Ms. Akanti, had told Hayden that as part of his job of being a custodian of Dermothera's Leatherbacks is that he has to also help out with the small things around the school. "Least there isn't a shit load of people." He commented to himself in the candle lit room as he tried his best to not write too terrible with the ink and feather. Backwards methods, of course. It took him his entire first year from switching over from wooden pencils to ink and feathers. The school's strict codes and rules said that assignments had to be written in this format, making Hayden's handwriting get better over the years. "Kano Alti..." He said as he begins the hand written letter to the little girl. Eleven years old was the time that magic appeared in a person. This would be pretty hard to explain to someone that probably hasn't hit puberty yet if the girl didn't know about magic. Hayden didn't exactly know when Puberty began, averaging it started around 12-13. Least he thought so. He placed down the feather as he finished the last letter that was meant for Kano. He stood up, pushing back the wooden chair he was sitting on, and looked down at the letters he had finished for the school. "It's not my job to send them off to whoever's getting them. Leave that one for whoever has the next shift." Hayden begins to walk away from the wooden table that was littered and covered with stacks of letters that would be sent out to as many mage candidates as they could pull over.

The next day, a bird flew towards a house, landing on its porch. It was a one story building, with bland yellow and brown as its main colors. The front door was a white one with a silver handle. Windows were to the left of the door if someone wanted to look out and see who had knocked on their front door. For privacy, white blinds were put up to cover the windows The bird was a falcon with mixes of shades of brown and tan colors covering its feather. Its head reached down to its foot, pecking at the letter attached to its foot and releasing it. The falcon flew up, pecking at the house's doorbell as it got into the bird's range. Kano's Father, Hano , a 5'8, chubby man opened the front door to see who had rung the door bell. Only for him to see a bird flying away in the distance, going in the opposite direction of his front door. He leaned down, picking up the letter and reading the letters on the front of it. 'Kano Alti' was written in cursive and black ink on the letter cover. No return address or name. "Maybe I shouldn't give this to her..." With his daughter's best interest in mind, Hano thought about not giving this letter to his daughter. The last school that tried to get her to come to them used the exact style of letter and way of leaving it for them to find on the porch. Very little was actually given to him about the schools, only telling him that they were a prestigious school that Kano had earner her way in. Foot steps went down the stairs as the eleven year old came to see who had rung the door bell. Her higher pitched voice came from silence that broke through her father's thinking. "Dad, what is it?" She asked, leaning to the side to see if someone was at the door. Hano reached towards the door, closing it and turning towards his child. No point in hiding it now.

"Uh, yea. It's for you." He reluctantly held it forward towards her, trying to act as if he wasn't trying to hide it from her. "Oh, okay. Thanks!" Kano took the letter from his finger tips and walked away to the kitchen, going through the living room, in order to grab a knife and cut open the sealed letter. She held the knife in her right hand, it being the dominate one, and the letter in her left hand. She slipped the blade's sharp edge under the sealed parts, beginning to saw at it with the knife slowly and carefully. After a few seconds of cutting at the piece of paper, the seal was broken and Kano put down the knife. She opened the envelope, taking out the letter and opening it up from its folded form. The contents were the following: Dear Kano Alti, You are invited to Dermothera, a school in Alaska. You shall learn about all types of mage arts within the halls. Term begins on August 31. Report back before August 20. Best Wishes, Alela Akanti. Kano looked up at her dad, confused. "But wasn't I not supposed to go?" While living England, Kano was invited to go to Hogwarts the wizarding school. She was later on told that she couldn't go due to her parents moving away. They did say something about another school would be reporting to them. Her father looked as confused as she did. "I guess you're going to a school. Just not Hogwarts. What's it called?" Kano lifted up the letter to him, showing the contents and said "Dermothera. "

A knock came from the front door, gaining both Kano and her father's attention. Hano left Kano behind in the kitchen as he walked to the front door, opening it when he got there to meet a young man. He was taller than Hano, standing at 6'0, but had a younger face that told Hano he couldn't have been older than six or seventeen. He had brown eyes and a dark skin color. His clothes were most likely the oddest thing about himself. Dressed as if he were in a private school's dress code, he wore a white, button up dress shirt with a red and yellow tie that was covered by a grey sweater. Around the sweater's waist and wrists were two lines that had the same colors as the tie the young man wore. Below his sweater was black dress pants and dress shoes. He gave Hano a polite smile, then opened up his lips, revealing he also had a British ascent as he spoke to Hano. "Hi. Are you Mr. Alti?" Hano responded with a nod and "Yes." The fancy-dressing man held out his hand to Hano. "I'm Vicente. I'm here to speak with your daughter about Hogwarts and why she hasn't spoken with us. She was told about our school, correct?" Hano looked confused, having been told the same information as his daughter, although major parts of it being left out such as Hogwarts being a school for wizards. Hano responded to him with a nod.

"Good to hear. Now, where is she?" Vicente asked as he peaked around the house, looking past Hano. Vicente wasn't trying to be rude to the older man, only doing so to see if she was home or not. Though it did come off as disrespectful to the older man, making his expression turn into a more annoyed one. The eleven year old girl, standing at about 5'3, looked up and down at his private school attire. His smile seemed polite, yet fake to the girl. She gave him a wave as she came closer, now standing next to her father."May I come in?" Despite Vicente accidentally coming off as rude, the name drop of Hogwarts caught his attention enough to allow him in. The two nodded, letting Vicente walk in and go over to their living room to sit down on a chair as Kano and Hano sat down on the couch. The chair and couch weren't facing each other, pointed towards the TV instead. Vicente shifted his"Okay, now I'm here to ask about why you haven't talked to Hogwarts about your attendance yet." Hogwarts sent in people for muggle-borns in case their family caught hold of the letter and threw it out because of how strange it sounds.

Kano gave the man a confused look, wondering what he had meant by that. "But I was told I wouldn't be going there..." Vicente's eyes grew suspicious, not knowing of that information.

Hano spoke as well, supporting what his daughter had said. "A school official came to our door, young like you, and showed us proof of his claim. Even took the letter away."

Vicente sighed as he heard their story, and took out a photo from his pocket. "Did the school official look like this?" The photo contained Hayden Rox inside of it, wearing a nice looking suit. It was a standard type that would be worn at a black tie event. The 5'10 boy had a calm expression and wasn't actually facing towards the camera, looking off in another direction. This might have occurred from Hayden not knowing he was having his picture taken or he purposely looked away from the camera. Because of the chance of Kano's father not knowing about magic, he placed a spell on it to stop the picture of having a moving picture of Hayden. The showing resulted in Hano saying "Yes, exactly like that." This confirmed Vicente's idea of what was actually going on. Dermothera was getting in the way again.


End file.
